Teacher's Pets
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: Blaineley calls in her some of her students for a talk that involves Chris McLean as the principal...who knows what'll lead into...you have to read to find out in this sequel of "Best College Assignment Ever"


Teacher's Pets

**Disclaimer: This is the sequel to "Best College Assignment Ever" I have nothing more to say except…enjoy!**

Teachers can be friends, enemies, mentors, father like figures and mother like figures…however this teacher at St. Thorntons Private Academy was none of those things as every female teacher hated her…meanwhile every male student wanted to bang her.

Her name Mrs. Blaineley O'Halloran she was firece as a cougar and she looked like a mix of Kim Basinger, and Heather Locklear during the 1990's…anyway she was tough as nails…anyway it was just another day at STPA as Blaineley was giving out a test as she was just looking at five men as the class was full.

DJ…the defensive end on the football team known as the Bulldogs as he was nervous as the bell was about to ring, Trent…the music man in the school as he was calm and cool as he was writing a new song as he finished the test, Justin…who was looking at his mirror as he finished the test as well, Alejandro…who has a dimplomat for a dad was wrapping up his test, Chris McLean on the other hand was the principal who looked on the students as the bell rang.

"Class dismissed and I'll have the grades announced on Monday!" Blaineley announced as the students started to leave for the day.

"Justin, Trent, Alejandro, and DJ…stay here we need to have a talk…and Prinicipal McLean you can leave if you want." Blaineley said to them.

"No it's okay…thanks." Chris said as he grabbed a chair and sat down.

"Boys…I can tell that you are nervous that I want to speak you four about the test." Blaineley said to them.

"What is it about Seniorita?" Alejandro asked her.

"Well…I heard several students say that Justin copied you off." Blaineley said as Alejandro was pissed at Justin.

"Justin why would you do that?" Alejandro asked Justin.

"Because I didn't study." Justin said to Alejandro answering his question.

"Mrs. O'Halloran?" DJ asked her.

"Yes...DJ?" Blaineley asked him.

"It was a pretty hard test I mean you saw me sweat right?" DJ said as he was still nervous.

"Yeah-Yeah…" Blaineley said as she started to strip.

"Hey…what are you doing teach?" Trent asked her.

"Just getting ready to talk more and call me Blaineley." Blaineley said as she undid her bun letting down her lucsious blonde hair, and undid half of her suit which revealed her titlating DD-cup cleavage and just sexy red stockings which covered with a garter belt and a red thong as everyone in the room was starting to get aroused.

"Ay…" Alejandro said as he drank his water bottle to cool off.

"Bla-Blaineley…what do you think you're doing?" Trent asked her.

"Me…I am just teaching you guys." Blaineley said as she poked his bare chest as she unzipped his pants which revealed nine inches of Trent's Dick…Blaineley couldn't wait to try this dick out inide of her.

"Now…raise your hand if you want to fuck my ass?" Blaineley said as Alejandro was the first to raise his hand.

"Alejandro get over here." Blaineley said as she unzipped his trousers as it showed 11 inches of his chorizo.

"Trent…Alejandro start riding me like a cowgirl right now." Blaineley said as Alejandro and Trent started thrusting slowly into her as Chris, DJ, and Justin all unzipped their pants and started jerking to the interourse as Chris had 10 inches, DJ had 12 Inches, and Justin only had 11 inches.

"You…Justin…bring your manly cock to my mouth right now as DJ and Chris…bring your schlongs to my hands at once!" Blaineley said as they did what they were told as Blaineley started sucking off Justin.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmMMMMMMM…" Blaineley moaned as she wanted Justin's cock inside of her mouth forever and now she had it inside of her mouth…this was what she wanted.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh…shit!" Alejandro, Chris, DJ, Justin, and Trent groaned at the same time as DJ and Chris knuckle touched each other as Alejandro and Trent gave each other winks as Justin kissed Blaineley's cheeks.

"Oh god…Oh shit…I'm gonna cum!" Justin said as he came inside of her mouth as everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Boys…switch right now…Justin do my ass, DJ do my pussy, Alejandro let me suck your dick, while Trent and Chris can be given handjobs by me." Blaineley said as she started sucking Alejandro's chorizo while Justin and DJ were penetrating her.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmMMMMMMMMMMM…" Blaineley muffled as she started to deepthroat Alejandro's penis.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH…Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttt!" Alejandro moaned as he petted Blaineley on the head as he came inside in her mouth.

"The rest of you…stop fucking me…I just want your cocks in my mouth…" Blaineley said as DJ put his cock inside of her mouth.

"MMMMMMMMMMmmmMMMMM…" Blaineley moaned as DJ came inside of her mouth as Trent put his cock inside of her mouth as she started to deep throat him.

"Everyone else…stroke your weiners at me." Blaineley said as Trent resumed the BJ as he came inside of her.

"Chris…suck me now you're the final person!" Blaineley shouted as Chris got his shclong ready as he placed it inside of her mouth.

"MMMMMMMMMmmmMMMM…" Blaineley muffled as everyone was still stroking their large weiners as their were just about to climax.

"Oh…dammit! I'm cumming! I'M ABOUT TO CUM!" Chris shouted as he released his cock from her mouth and started stroke his schlong as Blaineley opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out.

"Man…I'm cumming too." DJ yelled as he was in climax mode.

"Ay dios mio…I'm cumming…" Alejandro said as he was almost there in orgasm.

"I'm about to Jizz!" Justin said as he was about to climax also.

"I'm with all of them when I am about to cum!" Trent shouted as he shouted as he and everyone else stroked their cocks with incredible speed.

"AHH! YEAH! GET SOME ON ME! SHOOT YOUR LOADS ALL OVER ME!" Blaineley screamed to the heavens as Al, Chris McLean, DJ, Justin, and Trent were about to climax with one blast.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed as their first load shot all over her face, eyes, nose, mouth, and breasts.

"More…give me more." Blaineley said to Justin as he stroked his cock some more.

"AAUUGGGGGGHHHHH!" Justin shouted as he came all over Blaineley's face once more.

"Okay boys…it's time to get cleaned up…and dismissed." Blaineley said as everyone got the classroom clean up as they had the class room filled with their combined sperm and whatnot as within 20 minutes the classroom was cleaned up as everyone got re-dressed as everyone left.

"Well that was fun." Blaineley said as she put her head down to take long well deserved nap.

**Well that was the long-deserved sequel of "The Best College Assignment Ever" I know what you are thinking…there's no Cody or Lindsay in it but don't worry it is school based and it takes place in a College so DJ Rodriguez asked for a Cody/LeShawna lemon…I'll do it.**

**By the way read and review everyone!**


End file.
